An Eternal Force
by MadWithMusic
Summary: Gwen and Jack had been nothing more than friends, at least up until her wedding. As a friendly dance behind the chapel escalated to something more, Gwen and Jack's relationship changes for the better. [In fear of spoilers, won't put too many details for future storyline] R & R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Wedding Wrecker**

**A/N: This takes place during Something Borrowed, just Gwen doesn't end up impregnated by a Nostravite and is being hunted down by one. LOL**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Torchwood or any of it's badass characters. :(**

Gwen sat down on the chair in the bridal suite. She held her wedding dress as she sat down. She adjusted her hair one last time; it was almost time to walk down the aisle with Rhys Williams, the love of her life. She always knew she would marry Rhys no matter what, but her new life with Torchwood had given it a minor setback. Still, she was happy to be finally tying the not with him. Gwen looked into the mirror at herself and took a deep quivering breath, on the verge of crying. She knew she wanted to marry Rhys and she knew she loved him, but for some reason she couldn't pull herself together.

Gwen heard a gentle knock on the door followed by a familiar voice.

"Are you ok in there, Gwen? People are asking questions."

"I'm fine, Rhys. I'm just fixing something with my hair." Gwen responded, letting a sharp choke fall through at the end.

"Are you sure you're all right? You're not having seconds thoughts are you?"

"No, never. I love you, Rhys bloody Williams." Gwen said smiling.

Gwen continued on to grab a tissue and dab the corners of her eyes, hoping not to smudge her beautifully applied makeup. She reminded herself that it was her wedding day and that she should be happy and feel warm and fuzzy, not the feeling she was feeling right now. She shouldn't be feeling dread and regret, but she was. It's not like she was holding back on something or loved anyone else.

Tosh nudged Jack in the shoulder, asking, "Do you think she's all right? It's 15 minutes past noon now. She should be walking down the aisle."

"I'm sure she's fine Tosh. She's probably just doing last minute adjustments."

"I don't know Jack. It's not like Gwen to be late for anything as far as we've known her. Maybe something is wrong with her dress." Tosh suggested.

"If that's the case, you can go ask her. You know what room she's in."

"I just think if something is wrong she would rather talk to you. You two are closer than you realize, Jack. Nowadays you're one of the closest thing she has to a friend. She can't share any of her Torchwood secrets with any of the bridesmaids." Tosh ushered.

Jack reluctantly stood up and walked to the hallway of rooms. The hallway was empty and quiet. There was something off about the feel of it though. Something in the air felt heavy and full of dread. Weddings shouldn't feel like this. Jack walked up to Gwen's door. Right before he went to knock he heard a whimper. He put his ear to the door and could hear her gentle sobs. Surprisingly, this got to him and he felt sympathetic. He lightly padded the door. "Gwen?" Jack called. He heard quick footsteps approach the door and it swung open. Gwen stood there in her white dress and had her hair gently resting on her shoulders. Jack saw the faint, but still visible streaks of water, with a tad of eyeliner, which ran down her face.

"Gwen what's wrong?" Jack asked.

Gwen sniffed her nose before replying, "I don't know."

She pulled him in by his sleeve and shut the door behind him. Jack took her hand with one of his own, and then placed his other hand on top. He gazed into her eyes as she gazed into his, tears slowly falling off her face. Jack took his top hand and used a finger to wipe her tears. Gwen adjusted her dress at her waist.

"Let's sit down." Said Jack. "We can try and see if we can work out what's wrong."

Gwen gently nodded. Jack still hand in hand, walked her over to the side of the bed. Upon sitting down, Gwen immediately began crying. She burrowed her face in the crook of Jack's neck. His neck was warm and for some reason that gave her comfort. Jack gently stroked her hair with his hand. His fingers flowed smoothly through her hair. Gwen's hands were clasped together, wrapped around Jack's torso. Just then, someone tried the handle of the door and walked in.

"What the hell is going on here?" exclaimed Rhys as he walked through the doorway after Gwen had left it unlocked. Gwen and Jack turned to the doorway, both equally taken by surprise. Gwen saw the two small black stains she'd left on Jack's shirt. Rhys walked over to the two of them. His hands moved actively as he began one of his famous rants.

"Gwen, why couldn't you just tell me what's wrong? You should've been at the altar half an hour ago, not crying in your suite, Gwen! I love you! You can trust me, Gwen, and you know that! Why are you sitting here using bloody Harkness as your shoulder cry on and not the man who should be your husband right now?"

"I'm sorry, Rhys." Gwen said, wiping the runny mascara off her face. "It's just, I'm about to marry you, and I needed someone else – a third party – to talk to right now."

"Well what is it though? Is it something I said or done? Cos if it is, I'm sorry, Gwen, I really am." Rhys pleaded.

"No, Rhys. It's not. I don't even know what it is, I just started crying and I just don't know." Gwen responded.

"Are we still going through with this wedding?" Rhys asked, desperation hanging in his voice.

"Bitch, you might." Jack interjected.

Gwen cast a 'not the time' look at Jack. He backed up with his hands raised. Gwen couldn't help but smile at that.

"Come on. Let's go Rhys." Gwen said softly, wiping her eyes.

Jack walked out of the room behind them, closing the door tight on his way out. He watched as Gwen clutched Rhys's hand and gave it a tight squeeze as they walked to the altar together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wedding Wrecker Pt. 2**

As the wedding reception went on, Gwen saw Rhys laughing with Dav and few of his other friends. As they laughed they'd each drink a shot of champagne afterwards. Gwen figured they were probably playing one of their silly drinking games. Sipping from a glass herself, she closed her eyes for a minute embracing the joy of being a newlywed. She still wasn't sure why she was so upset earlier, but it was all for nothing. Rhys looked over at her and waved as if saying, 'I'm fine, and you don't need to chaperone me.' Gwen smiled in return at him. She turned to her other side, to see the friendly eyes of Jack. She jumped in surprise.

"Jack, I didn't see you there." She said laughing.

"Well I guess it doesn't hurt to be sneaky. You never know when you'll see a Weevil." Jack smirked as he said that.

"Well, I'm no Weevil." Gwen teased back.

"Well, I have to go out for a little while, but I'll be back if there's time." Jack continued.

"Where are you off to Mr. Busybody?" Gwen questioned.

"Oh it's nothing."

"You're kidding me. It's not…"

"This job doesn't do holidays." Jack said smiling.

Reaching for her purse Gwen pleaded, "Can I come with then?"

"Gwen. It's your wedding day. Stay here and dance with your husband. I can deal with a couple Weevils on my own."

"Honestly Jack, I don't know how much dancing will get done. Look at the state of the poor boy." Gwen said gesturing towards her now completely wasted Husband.

"Gwen, still. You're not prepared." Jack said.

"Sure I am." Gwen replied pulling a pair of handcuffs, anti-weevil spray, and a wadded up T-shirt out of her bag."

"Ok, now that's impressive, but Gwen, it's your wedding day. Celebrate it. It only happens once."

"Tell yourself that. It's my wedding day and you're running off hunting a couple rogue Weevils. I think it's only fair if I join in the 'festivities'."

Jack sighed and gave in. Gwen ran to the bathroom with a pair of jeans and her wadded up T-shirt. She tugged at her wedding dress, quickly hurrying to get the bloody thing off. Gorgeous as it was, one of the seams was irritating her. She folded the dress up best she could, and then undid her hair, using a thin hair tie to keep it compact. Her hair was rather wavy from being held up in the same position so long. She finger combed it hoping it would straighten out, but it didn't. She sighed and shoved the squashed dress in her purse. She ran out to Jack, quickly, but still not trying to draw attention.

"Stunning." Mused Jack.

"Shut up, you." Gwen said, trying to flatten out her wrinkled shirt.

She jumped in the passenger seat of the SUV and buckled in her seatbelt. She grabbed the small rift energy device and instructed Jack to follow them. There were 2 rift energy signs moving quickly towards the exit of an alley behind a fancy French restaurant. Jack and Gwen quickly ran towards the exit, slowing as they heard the Weevils. Gwen snuck behind some trees and went on the other side of the exit. While Jack subdued the one on the right, she'd get the one on the left. As the Weevils neared the exit to the street, Gwen and Jack jumped out, pulling out the anti-weevil spray. Apparently the Weevils were adjusting to the anti-weevil spray and Tosh and Owen had helped create a new formula, of which Gwen was not aware. Jack was already shoving his Weevil in the SUV, while Gwen's was just getting angered.

"Jack, why isn't the spray working?!" Gwen yelled.

"Did you get the new formula?"

"What new formula?"

"Well, this should be interesting." Jack muttered.

The Weevil, heavily enraged now, lunged at Gwen, throwing her to ground. She called for Jack and he slammed the trunk of the SUV shut running over to her. He sprayed the Weevil with his spray and it moaned and ran off. Gwen touched her face, wiping off the fresh blood. She scoffed at the large scratch also down her neck.

"Gwen, you should get back in the SUV and put some bandages on those while I take care of the other one." Jack ordered.

"No way in hell I'm letting you have all the fun." Gwen denied obstinately.

They both ran down the alley after the Weevil. Gwen had out her handcuffs and Jack, his spray. They cornered the Weevil and sprayed and handcuffed it. Jack walked it over to the SUV while Gwen pulled the first aid kit from the glove compartment. She pulled down the mirror and observed the scratches. There were two large gashes on the side of her face, running through her cheek, and a more surfaced scratch on her neck.

"Bloody hell…" Gwen muttered, rubbing disinfectant on the scratches.

"I told you thy weren't pretty." Jack said, swinging into the SUV.

"Still the best wedding ever." Gwen said.

Jack rolled his eyes as they rode to the hub. The limo came in an hour. Gwen hoped she'd make it back by then, but didn't care too much. She would miss her job a lot on her honeymoon. She was missing it already. She helped Jack put the Weevils in the vaults and washed her face with a damp paper towel after the bleeding stopped. She changed back into her wedding dress, packing her clothes into her purse. She messily pulled her hair back and fastened a clip on it to hold it in place. She swung her leg into the SUV and pulled her dress in as she shut the door. She got out of the SUV and went back inside the reception.

"There you are!" Rhys's mother said as Gwen walked in.

"Rhys has been looking for you everywhere!" she continued. Her face dropped as she saw Jack walk in after her.

"Where were you, Gwen?" Brenda continued.

"Oh, I just needed some fresh air, you know." Gwen lied.

"What happened to your face, though?" Brenda said, gesturing towards the scratches.

"I tripped while walking down the stairs outside." Gwen said.

Although doubtful, her mother in law accepted the explanation and walked off. Gwen scanned the room and saw Rhys's group of friends, but didn't see him. She walked up to them asking where he was. They responded saying that he'd gone looking for her. She went outside calling for him. Jack heard her calling for him.

"What's going on Gwen?" Jack asked.

"Oh, Rhys went looking for me and hasn't come back yet."

"I would expect that. He was so drunk. He probably ended up at some other church 10 kilometers away from here."

Gwen laughed at his snarky comment.

Jack stopped walking and turned to the open window, taken aback by the music he heard.

_I love you,  
That's the song of songs  
And it all belongs  
To you and me._

Gwen turned back having noticed Jack had stopped talking mid sentence during their conversation.

"This doesn't sound like a song you'd have at your wedding now, Gwen."

"Well, it's not anyone slipped the DJ £10 to play a song from the 40's or anything." Gwen said innocently."

"Gwen Cooper – the bride who bribed her own DJ." Jack said with a smirk.

"He's only playing this once you know." Gwen added, doing a cheesy disco dance.

In his best Welsh accent, Jack held out his hand and said, "May I have this dance Madamé?"

Gwen doubled over laughing before taking his hand. Immediately, Jack spun her in a quick circle.

"Bloody Hell Jack, I thought this was supposed to be slow dancing!"

Jack laughed, placing her hand on his shoulder and his hand around her waist, pulling them closer together. Jack smiled as the music brought him back to better years.

_It's spring again  
And birds on the wing again  
Start to sing again  
The old melody_

Gwen gazed into Jack's sapphire eyes, an ocean of love, hate, friendship, enemies, family, adventure, hurt, joy, and all of eternity. Jack seemed absent, though. He looked into Gwen's eyes as if he wasn't seeing her, and that everything was different. Jack spun Gwen out, sending her laughing. He pulled her back in, closer than before. Her breath wavered as she felt his heartbeat through his shirt. Part of her cut had begun bleeding again. Jack wiped the trickle of blood from her face. A cool wind blew sending some of her hair lightly falling in her face. She slowly leaned towards Jack, their lips brushing slightly as she turned her head.

"This song was played at my wedding." Jack said with a melancholy smile.

"You were married?" Gwen asked.

"Not for long. She died a year after." Jack said.

"Did you have any kids?" Gwen asked.

"She was eight months when she was shot." Jack answered, a tear falling from his eye."

"I'm sorry, Jack. That's terrible." Gwen said, trying to console him.

"Did they ever find the person who shot her?" Gwen asked.

"No." Jack said, shedding another tear.

Gwen brushed away his tear. After earlier, she owed him that much. Gwen hated seeing Jack upset, especially when she's used to see him acting like nothing can hurt him, that he's indestructible.

Suddenly a voice came from behind the trees. "Gwen! Gwen! Where the hell have you been? I've been searching all over for you!" Rhys yelled running out from the trees. "And what happened to your face?" He said.

Gwen broke eye contact and remained silent.

"You went hunting after a Weevil didn't you?" Rhys said harshly.

"Well, you were occupied with Dav and I thought you were drunk."

"It was non-alcoholic, Gwen. I promised you I wouldn't get drunk before our honeymoon!"

Last night's conversation flooded back into Gwen's head.

"You know what? It's my fault. I should've made her stay here." Jack intervened.

"Oh you went with bloody Harkness, too!" Rhys said.

"It's still my job, Rhys!" Gwen exclaimed.

"I don't care if it's your job, Gwen! This is our bloody wedding!"

"Jack, you should probably just leave Rhys and I to sort this out ourselves."

"Oh, no you don't. You're staying right here and explaining to me how you had the balls to run off with my wife and put her in harm's way on our wedding night!"

"Rhys, I'm sorry, but I tried to tell her no, but I should've tried harder, ok?" Jack defended.

A horn beeped out front. The limo had arrived to take Gwen and Rhys to their honeymoon. Rhys went back inside to get his coat.

"You didn't have to take the fall for me, Jack." Gwen said.

"Yes I did." Jack stated.

"You know if it weren't for you and Torchwood I would've been married long before today." Gwen said defensively, face to face with Jack. Each sentence said, they each inched closer.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" Jack asked with one of his signature smiles.

"Do you know how annoying you can get?" Gwen scoffed.

"You're cute when you're mad you know that?" Jack responded.

"You're an idiot." Gwen said, so close to Jack by now, they're faces were almost touching.

"But a very attractive one." Jack replied with a wink.

"Jack Harkness, you are unbelievable!"

"Never seize to amaze, do I?" Jack said.

In the heat of the moment, Gwen pressed her lips up against his and then stormed off.

"I take that as a compliment!" Jack called after her.

"Well, don't!" Gwen yelled over her shoulder.


End file.
